


July 3, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened with Supergirl when a hungry creature appeared near the road in Smallville. A father-daughter stroll? A father-daughter battle.





	July 3, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened with Supergirl when a hungry creature appeared near the road in Smallville. A father-daughter stroll? A father-daughter battle. 

The creature snapped at the family before they dodged it. After its claws were raised, they were brought down. They went down Supergirl's back as she cried out. 

Supergirl collapsed in Reverend Amos Howell's arms before his head shook in shock. 

''I'll protect you this time,'' Amos said while he was gentle with setting her on the ground. After he turned to the creature, he glowered and tensed at the same time. One tentacle slid from his mouth and managed to strike the enemy repeatedly. He watched while it departed. Amos turned to Supergirl with worry in his eyes. A few scratches on her caused him to wince. 

The tentacle returned to Amos before he refused to view his daughter suffering. He walked from her and looked back.

Supergirl winced and stretched her arm for her father. 

The last thing Amos wished was for the Kents to scold him for abandoning Supergirl. He returned to her. Frowning, he was careful while he lifted her. Carried her to their farm. Into her bedroom where she was placed on a bed.

Amos healed Supergirl and never left her bedside. They began to smile with one another. 

THE END


End file.
